Sentimientos mutuos
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: En este fic Nami realizara un pequeño interrogatorio a Zoro intentando descubrir por que nuestro espadachín siempre salva a Robin de ser cortada en dos. ¿Habra algún motivo? ¿Sentimientos? o ¿que puede ser? Pero Nami no se detendra hasta descubrir la verdad. Zoro x Robin.


**Sentimiento mutuo:**

- _ **EN EL PUESTO DE VIGILANCIA. -**_

-No lo entiendo. - confeso Nami confusa y enfadada.

\- ¿Qué no entiende, bruja? - pregunto molesto Zoro.

-Lo que me estás diciendo. -enarco una ceja.

-Y que hay que entender. Es muy simple, hasta Luffy lo entendería.

-No entiendo como puedes decir que no te gusta Robin. Por Oda si se te nota a kilómetros.

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que te imagines cosas que no existen y nunca existirán. Es una estupidez.

-¡ESTUPIDEZ!... YO NO ME IMAGINO NADA. -dijo con dientes de sierra.

-Claro que sí...-afirmo.

-Entonces explícame por qué te enfadaste tanto cuando ese imbécil que se creía un Dios la ataco con un rayo. Recuerdo perfectamente que la amenazaste varias vece de que no confiabas en ella y que a la mínima la cortarías en cachitos. -punto para ella, o eso pensó.

-Por el simple hecho de que odio a la gente que ataca a las personas sin ningún motivo. Ademas tu harías lo mismo tu nueva nakama era un antigua enemiga.-Nami la dejo pasar esta respuesta porque era cierto. No le gustaba eso de una persona. Y también tenia razón lo de como se autoinvito.

\- ¿Y cuándo Aokiji?

-En ese momento iba a protegerla Luffy, pero aún seguía herido así que me adelante, ya que el vice capitán tiene que proteger a su capitán. - buena respuesta.

\- ¿Y en Ennies Lobby?

-Órdenes del estúpido de nuestro capitán. - respondió fácilmente. -Por mí que se pudriera allí.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -estuvo a punto de golpearle. -Entonces ¿No sentientes nada cuando la salvamos? -lo decía cuando dijo esa estupidez al huir y fue atacado por Sanji y Chopper. Y por que había rumores de que al recordar a Robin llorando provoco que invocara su famosa técnica Ashura.

-Nada.

\- ¿Nada?

-Absolutamente nada.

\- ¿Y cuándo lo del pulpo?

-Por favor, un espadachín con 8 espada. Había que estar loco para ignorarlo. Puff. - bufo.

-Eres imposible.

-Puede…pero te recomiendo que dejes de leer novelas románticas y estés más atenta de Luffy que de mí.

La había pillado. Nami enfadada se marchó de allí echando pestes. Por lo menos tendría unos minutos para el mismo o eso pensaba hasta que…

-Vaya es interesante lo que has dicho, Espadachín. -el giro tembloroso, porque temía que la persona que estuviera detrás fuera la que estaba pensando.

-¡ROBIN!-no se había equivocado. - ¿Qué haces aquí? - su voz sonó temblorosa y nerviosa.

-Escuché los gritos de la navegante desde la biblioteca y vine a investigar. -se acercó a él. -Así que no te gusto. -el callo, sonrojado. -Pues yo creía que sí y más como te pusiste cuando Sanji quiso ponerse en mi regazo en la isla Giogyng...-la acaricio de forma coqueta su desnudo torso haciendo que Zoro cerrara la boca. -de cómo me mirabas cuando nos reencontramos…

-Es que te tengo que pedir permiso para mirarte. Solo que me sorprendió lo que habías cambiado, nada más. Y lo del cocinero solo me preocupaba por Chopper. -interrumpió.

-Y como no dudaste ni un momento en salvarme de ese tipo enorme de piedra.

-Eres mi nakamas. No permitiría que uno de mis nakamas saliera herido delante de mis narices. Pero a mí no me gustas.

Iba a seguir, pero para que, era tan orgulloso que no daría su brazo a torcer y no confesaría lo que era obvio para todo el mundo.

-Me alegra oír eso, porque a mí tampoco me gustas. -esto le cayó como un cubo de agua fría.

-Me alegro que el sentimiento sea mutuo. - mintió.

\- ¿En serio? - en un modo le sorprendió.

-Si. – le costó decir esa monosílaba.

-De acuerdo. Bueno…me voy que he dejado un libro a medio a terminar. Adiós, Espadachín. - si iba ir cuando.

-Robin.

-Si. - le regalo una sonrisa radiante.

Robin le veía luchar entre abrir la boca o cerrarla para siempre. Ella se acercó hasta él y le agarro el rostro y fue acercándolo a sus labios. Y para sorpresa de ella fue Zoro quien ataco sus labios y la beso. Allí se besaron lentamente, olvidando lo demás. Finalizaron el beso cuando se quedaron sin aire.

-Te odio por hacerme enamorar de ti. -le dijo abrazándola y juntando sus frentes.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Espadachín. - y se volvieron a besar.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **Y aquí se acaba esta historia y hace poco fue el aniversario de One piece así que gracias por todos estos años. Y espero que leáis mis fic y que deis oportunidad a los nuevos escritores. Bueno que viva el ZoRo= Zoro x Robín. Y yo ahora me voy a las piraguas pero que seguro que vuelque por el calor que hace. Bss y mandarme review.**_


End file.
